Irresistible
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This is my second songfic, so please be gentle. I don't know if it's good ^__^ It's about Haruka and Michiru, guess what.


You 

Author's Notes: That is my second songfic, and I don't know if it is good at all. The song that goes with that fanfiction is Jessica Simpson's "Irresistible" (Haruka: "Wouldn't have known that." Cloud: "Shut up.") However, I had to change the lyrics a little, in fact I changed all "he's" and "his" to "she's" and "her", since it has to fit on Haruka and Michiru.

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. "Irresistible" is © Jessica Simpson.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my "Michiru", and to ketchup2000, my very best internet buddy.

Irresistible

You Know I Don't know what it is   
but something about you is so irresistible   
  


Michiru Kaioh sat in class bored, listening to the teacher's seemingly endless talking. Every now and then, her eyes would wander around in class until they landed on the blonde head of Haruka Tenoh, the school's bad guy. He sat there, the zippers of his heavy leather jackets jingling every time he moved. However, Michiru was the only girl in school that knew that Haruka Tenoh was a girl; she had once accidentally seen her in the shower, but luckily for her Haruka didn't know that Michiru knew. Suddenly, Michirus train of thought was interrupted by her best friend Elza Gray whispering to her: "Do you like the Tenoh guy? You stare at him all the time." "I don't know." Michiru whispered back. "He has something aura around him…that makes him special." 

_ _

_Don't you try and tell me that she's not my type   
To Hide what I feel inside _

_ _

When school was over, Michiru and Elza left class together, giggling all the time. But suddenly, Michirus face turned serious. "Elza, I'll tell you a secret now. Promise me not to tell anyone else, okay?" "Okay, I promise." Elza answered, stopping and looking at Michiru suspiciously. Michiru leaned forward and whispered into Elzas ear: "Haruka Tenoh is a girl." "What??" Elza screeched. Michiru nodded and told her friend the story. "That is unbelievable." Elza stated when Michiru was finished. After that statement, she eyed her friend. "And you have the hots for her?" Michiru looked down and nodded. She also had her little secret, and Elza was the only one that knew about her being gay. "Sorry to say this so rude, Michiru, but I don't think that she's your type. She's rich, okay, but she's so rude. I…" Elza trailed off when she noticed that Michiru didn't really listen anymore. The aqua haired girl stood and stared at Haruka Tenoh, who drove by on her Harley Davidson, of course without a helmet. When the blonde tomboy passed Michiru and Elza, she winked at Michiru before pulling the gas and dashing away.

  
When she makes me weak with desire   
  


Michiru looked after the motorbike, her knees shaking when she thought about the wink Haruka had given her before driving off. "Dear God." Elza sighed next to her. "That girl really turns your knees into pudding, huh?" "Y-yes." Michiru responded, stuttering. _"I have to talk to Haruka." _She thought to herself. Finally Michiru and Elza continued their way out of school and left the yard. When Michiru stepped on the street, her eyes nearly fell out. Haruka sat on her motorcycle on the other side of the street, flashing a bright smile to Michiru. The aqua haired girl already wanted to walk over to Haruka when Elza grabbed her arm.

_ _

_I Know that I'm supposed to make her wait   
  
_

"Make her wait." She whispered into Michirus ear. "She has to get the feeling that you like her, but not too fast."

_ _

_Let her think I like the chase   
but I cant stop fanning the fire,   
  
_

"You think so?" Michiru asked, unsure. "But I wanna talk to her so badly…" Elza just sighed. "Good, for heaven's sake, then go and talk to her. Before she changes her mind and drives away." Michiru grinned at her friend and quickly crossed the street. "Hi." Haruka greeted, her husky voice sending chills up and down Michirus spine. "Hi." Michiru answered, smiling. "How's life?" Haruka asked. "Fine." Came the answer. Haruka smiled and pointed on the backseat of her motorcycle. "Wanna go for a ride?"

_ _

_I Know I'm supposed to say No   
  
_

Unknown to Haruka, Elza frantically shook her head. Michiru hesitated for a moment; she wanted nothing more than ride with Haruka, embrace her in the process of not falling off the motorbike, smell the scent of the tomboys leather jacket…

_  
But she's irresistible   
up close and personal   
now inescapable   
  
_

"I'd love to." She finally said, and Elza rolled her eyes. She didn't know that Haruka was irresistible for Michiru, that Michiru just _had _to go on a ride with her, otherwise she would die. Well, maybe not die, but she would regret it deeply. So, Michiru made up her mind and climbed on the motorbike behind Haruka. "You want a helmet?" Haruka asked good-naturedly. "No, I hope you won't drive too fast." Michiru answered. Haruka chuckled. "You still have time to getoff." "That would be cowardly." Haruka smiled at Michiru, started the bike and drove off. 

_ _

_I can hardly breathe,   
more than just physical   
  
_

Michiru held on Harukas waist as if it was for her dear life while Haruka literally raced down the street at vicious speed. "You okay back there?" The blonde tomboy suddenly yelled. "I'm fine! Where are we going?" Michiru yelled back. "To a coffee shop, if that's okay with you!" "Yes yes!" Haruka didn't say anything more, but concentrated on driving. Finally she brought her bike to a stop, got off and helped Michiru to climb from the higher backseat. 

_ _

_deeper than spiritual   
her ways are powerful   
  
_

When Michiru felt Harukas strong arms around her waist, she almost fainted. "You've got strong arms for a girl." The sentence was out of Michirus mouth before she could avoid it, and she blushed. Haruka looked at her frowning. "You know I'm a girl?" she then asked. Michiru looked down and nodded before telling Haruka about what she saw in the shower one day. "Great." Haruka murmured after Michiru had finished her story. "Did you tell anyone?" "Just Elza…and she won't spread it, trust me." Haruka sighed. "Okay. But don't tell anyone else!" "I won't." Michiru promised. Haruka gave her a flashing smile, then offered her arm to Michiru. "Wanna go for a coffee, then?" "Sure, if it's with you." Michiru answered. Haruka chuckled, and the two of them entered the coffee.

_ _

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right   
That I should really say goodnight   
  
_

Haruka and Michiru talked about all possible things, and when Michiru checked her watch, she had to find out that they had been sitting in the coffee shop for five hours; it was already getting dark outside. "I'll drive you home." Haruka offered, and Michiru gave her a thankful look. "That would be so nice of you, Haruka." "No prob." Haruka answered and yelled for the waiter. Much to Michirus happiness, she paid her drinks too. "Thanks, Haruka." The aqua haired girl grinned. Haruka flashed her one of her trademark smiles again and held the door open for her. Outside, Haruka climbed on her motorcycle and motioned for Michiru to do the same. Michiru also got on the bike, Haruka waited until her new found friend sat secure, then started and drove off. "Where do you live, by the way?" the tomboy asked when she had to stop on a red traffic light. "Kagashi Street, 154. You know where that is?" Michiru wanted to know. "Sure, I live in the same street. Number 113." "Really?" Michiru asked excited. Harukas answer was inaudible, since the traffic light turned green and Haruka drove off. After half an hour, they reached the mansion where Michiru lived with her parents. Haruka got off her bike, helped Michiru down again and accompanied her to the door. The two stood on the doorstep, Haruka looking down at the smaller Michiru. "Thanks for the nice evening." Michiru said. "It was my pleasure" Haruka answered. _"I really should say good night now." _Michiru thought to herself. _"Before I throw myself upon her and kiss her. I don't even know if she's a lesbian like me…well, she probably is, the way she behaves." _

_ _

_But I cant stop myself from falling  
  
_

"Hello, earth to Michiru!" Haruka grinned, causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts. "Sorry." Michiru chuckled. "I kinda got lost, huh?" "Yeah, you looked as if you were a million miles away. Or more." Michiru looked up at Haruka, realizing that she was falling for the girl. 

_ _

_Maybe I'll tell her that I feel the same _

_ _

"I'd like to meet you again. Outside of class, I mean." Haruka suddenly said. "I'd love to." Michiru answered. "Tomorrow?" Haruka suggested. "The same spot where we met today." Michiru answered. She paused for a moment before speaking on.

_  
that I don't want to play no game (No)   
  
_

"Please don't play games with me." She begged. "I would never do that." Haruka answered, raising her hand and gently caressing Michirus cheek while talking. Michiru looked up into Harukas teal eyes, her heart beating faster when the taller woman leaned down to her. 

_ _

_Cuz when I Feel her arms wrapped around me   
  
_

Strong arms were wrapped around Michirus waist, pulling her close to Haruka as their lips met for a soft kiss. Michirus heart almost skipped a beat when she responded to the kiss and allowed Harukas tongue to enter her mouth. That was when the door flew open and Michirus stepfather stood there, yelling: "Come in, you little dyke!" Michiru jerked away from the stunned Haruka; her stepfather reached out and grabbed Michirus arm, pulling her into the house. He glared at Haruka. "Don't you ever come near my daughter again, or I'll rip you in pieces." He threatened. Haruka got angry and raised her fists. "Just try it, asshole!" she yelled. Michirus stepfather yelled in anger and attacked Haruka. 

_ _

_I know I'msupposed to say No   
_

"No!" Michiru screamed. "Stop fighting!" Haruka blocked the clumsy hit of Michirus stepfather and smashed her fist into his stomach. That was when Michirus mother Kaori came running out. "What's going on here?" the delicate woman yelled. "Hiroshi, stop beating that guy!" "Make them stop." Michiru cried. Right then, Hiroshi managed to hit Harukas face, the tall blonde stumbled back, fell on the stairs and hit her head hard, immediately loosing consciousness. _"Haruka!" _Michiru screamed, dashing over to her. "Hiroshi!" Her mother shouted. "Look at what you did!" Hiroshi just grinned. "That's what the dyke deserved. I hope I broker her scull!" "You stupid piece of shit!" Michirus mother now screamed. "Leave my house! _Now!"_ Hiroshi just snorted, turned around and walked away. Kaori knelt down next to Michiru, who had Harukas head in her lap. "Help me get her into the house." The elder woman softly said. "I'll take care of her." __

_  
Cant You see whenever she's close to me   
  
_

Michiru sat next to the couch Haruka laid on, a wet piece of cloth on her forehead. Kaori entered the room, carrying a bowl that was filled with cold water. "Now tell me what exactly happened." The elder woman demanded. Michiru told her that she had had the hots for Haruka since about a month, that they went out today and that they had been kissing when Hiroshi so rudely interrupted them. "And you really love her?" Kaori asked when Michiru was finished. "Yes, mom." Michiru answered. 

_ _

_She's So Irresistible  
  
_

"She's irresistible for me." Kaori looked at the still unconscious Haruka for a while before a smile came to her face. "Then I hope you'll be happy together, Michiru." She said. Michiru smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mom. Thank you so much."

_ _

_ _

THE END!!!_  
  
  
_


End file.
